Assassin's Creed V:The Ninjas Legacy
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok guys so a Ninjago Assassins Creed cross over enjoy it and please review now sit back and read rated M for language and violence but still enjoy oh and there are a lot of the Ninjago characters on it but they put a limit to four but just the heads up so again enjoy the story


**OK GUYS IM PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS CROSSOVER IS ABOUT SO PUT DOWN YOUR GED PAPER WORK AND ENJOY THE SHOW STUPID (JUST A JOKE GUYS DONT TRY TO FIND ME AND HURT ME**

**Cams POV **

When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:15 AM I laud back in my bed and tried to sleep but couldn't so I got up and went to the kitchen. I drank a glass of warm milk in the hope that it would put me to sleep but of corse it didn't. I decided it was best to just go back to my room and try to sleep then I heard noises coming from Kai's room I thought to myself why would Kai be up at this time? I walked to his room quietly so I wouldn't wake the others. I opened the door and saw Kai and Jay wearing white hoodies with a logo on the back and guarder belts with weapons attached.

Jay turned around and saw me then said shit Kai our covers blown.

Kai then said great out covers blown. Then I realized where I had seen that symbol the man that killed my cousin had it tattooed on his neck it was the assassins symbol that thought hit me like a punch to the face

I quietly said you two are assassins?!

Kai replied yes Cam and now that you know as much as it pains me to do it I have to get rid of you

i then said kill me just like this Kai?!

Kai said what's wrong with this.

I replied I want to die with honor you verses me a fair fight.

Kai then said ok a honorable fight as you wish. He pulled a machete from his guarder belt and held it to me Kai then took out the sword that I bought him a couple days before Christmas. I was wondering if this was really happening was Kai gonna try and kill me after all we had been through over his creed i wasn't sure what was true any more. Kai swung his sword at me and I blocked it he kept up a steady pace of attack making me block or dodge every minutes I kept fighting back until I was able to disarm Kai. After he lost the sword I tried to stab him but he dodged it and pulled out a small knife quickly and stabbed it into my leg . I let out a loud yell waking up everyone I kicked Kai away from me and pulled out the knife I looked down and saw that Kai had dropped the hidden blade from his right arm. I puck it up and strapped it around my left arm then fell to the floor from the pain that the knife had left.

I heard the door open and saw Zane start to walk in ready to fight I pointed my hidden blade only inches away from Zane chin and said this isn't your fight I slammed the door and froze the locks.

I stood up and threw Kai the sword and he stood up then swung at me he swung the weapon at me and I dodged it and kicked Kai in the stomach making him fall to the floor. I walked over to him with my machete ready to kill him but then I saw him with one had covering his face to not show fear in the face of death and he was covered with a mixture of my blood his blood and sweat. I couldn't bring myself to kill him I spent to much of my life with Kai he was special to me this wasn't the Kai that I knew he was obviously corrupted by his creed. I threw the weapon to the side an held my hand out for Kai to take he grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

Then with a loud THUD the door swung open then Cole said WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? Jay then told Cole about Kai almost getting killed and them being assassins. Then suddenly I collapsed on the floor and I saw Zane rush over to me

Zane then said what's wrong Cam!?

I replied when Kai stabbed me I lost a lot of blood. Zane inspected the wound then took out some cotton swabs and dab it in rubbing alcohol he then cleaned my wound and put some nedical wraps around it I could still run but it would hurt a little. I decided to get dressed because I knew Kai and Jay were going somewhere so I put on my hoodie and some jeans then added my guarder belt then put my tomahawk on my right side then a mini shot gun on my left then a machete on the back of my waist a sword on my back and put in the special gloves that I got for my birthday so many years ago. Then I quietly walked to the deck of the bounty and saw Kai an Jay jump off I ran to the edge if the ship and jumped off also.

i used my parachute to land safely on the ground then I left it behind and hid in the bushes and saw Jay and Kai having a conversation about how I beat Kai today. Then they met with someone they apparently called grand master Nariko and apparently Kai decided to recommend me too her. Then suddenly I saw a guy run up tired and out of breath

then the man said Templars they're hear Templars

Nariko then said fall back to the ware house

she took off running and I chased after her.

Kai then yelled out stop him he's after te grand master.

they didn't know who I was because of my hoodie Nariko was a cheater she would bust down dates and go through doors to avoid me

until she yelled out enough! We will fight with honor now!

then a entire group of people came around us in a circle. Nariko got into a fighting position and I swung at her with my hands only for her to avoid it I threw two more punches that she dodged only to be pushed away. I quickly regained my balance and she swung at me I blocked it with my hand and gave her a head butt then twisted her hand and kicked her away. She was caught by her friends and they handed her a sword then pushed her back into the circle.

I pulled out my tomahawk and tried to swing at her but one of her friends stopped me I flipped the guy over me with the tomahawk and stabbed him in the face leaving the weapon there I saw others come up I pulle out the sword and machete and stabbed one in the leg with the sword then flipped one with my machete. I don't have time to take te sword out of the guy so I was left with the machete I flipped another on his feet then dodge a attack and chopped a guy on the top of his head and pulled out the mini shotgun and shot the guy who was about to get off the floor. I had no time to reload so I dropped the gun and pulled out the machete then blocked a attack from another and slashed his neck then stuck the weapon in. Nariko then tried to cut me but I avoided it and disarmed her and threw the weapon at a guy who was about to attack me.

I got ready with my powers and shot her with them she fell to the floor and I grabbed my machete from the dead body and raised it to her face she showed no fear in the face of death she didn't deserve to be killed so I put my machete in its sheathe and pulled her up

Nariko then said do you want to join our creed you are truly a great fighter and we could you's your help

~five months later~

So I trained in running,climbing,fighting,falling and studied the assassins and Templars century's of history turned into a few short days what little free time I had I spent with Zane I was close to being a grand master thanks to What happened when I fought Nariko. I got ready for sparing with Kai it was just like before when I first met them me and Kai where now evenly matched it was fun to get to use my ninja powers again and actually fight against bad people. I then heard the sound of a alarm ring I quickly ran to the top of the bureau see Templats raiding the building and forest setting off fires and shooting assassins who were actually begging them to not kill them then I saw Jay.

Jay then said come on.

We followed him to the armory there was always a giant cage that had something special in it

Jay then said ok guys it's time to get the armor and Cam only you can open it your energy is required

so I concentrated on my powers and shot the lock off and opened the cage door to see three outfits one was red with white and had metal chest,arm,and shoulder armor the other was alike but with gold and white colors the last one wa also alike just with blue and white the armor looked like it was from the time of Ezio Auditore then I remembered what he said to Shud Jun "there are three protectors a golden a red and a blue" I knew now that he was talking about us but what made us so special? we quickly put on our gear I felt the chest armor it wasn't heavy but very light but strong I think it was made by the first civilization because Kai tried to cut it but it made no dints we ran out into the thick woods silently killing the Templars with our hidden blades and using rope darts to hange them by their necks and would attach them to a tree I was about to kill one when.I saw a man say

Cameron come and surender your self or else

I then said or else what?

He then pulled a man out from behind him and I saw the blonde guy with green eyes I knew who it was immediately it was Lloyd I stood up

Then I said ok here I am just don't harm the boy

He then said ok but you're coming with me

Then Lloyd yelled out Cam!

and I felt someone hit me with a large object and make me unconscious.

~the next day~

I woke up in a room only wearing my boxers the room had only one door made of wood and metal the room was black colored on the walls and floor there was a bed as if someone was gonna live here for ever.

A man came in and said hello Cameron welcome to your house for the rest of your life.

I screamed out what!?

the man then came out with a object it was a black metal stick and it had been heated at the tip. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face I remember when the overlord would smile at me like that I knew something bad was about to happen I closed my eyes and waited I took about five seconds before I felt the iron hit my legs and tear some flesh off. I let out a loud cry of pain as the man hit my skin with the weapon he then took it off and left I then saw another man come in I looked closer and saw that it was Brandon he use to be a assassin but he turned Templar.

He then said we are going to play a little game called crowbar count the blows.

Then he hit me in my arm and I cried out ONE!

He hit me all over my body. Every part of me had marks from the steel crow bar after a final blow to the chest I cried out 59! Then fell to the floor

Brabdon then said good boy and patted me on the head.

Then left me there to die and that's what I wanted I wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep but I couldn't my body was sore and numb but one question raced through my head. What happened to Lloyd had I really helped him escape the Templars. Lloyd was innocent in this but the Templars didn't care about civilians so I was scared about what happened to him

**Lloyd's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the room that was painted black and saw that I was only in my green boxers. I thought to myself what did I do to get in a room like this. Then I heard the sound of metal hitting skin and counting it was like thwack...50...thwack...51 after I heard 59 I heard the room door next to mine swing open then shut after I few seconds I heard soft crying I knew that it was Cam. I then remembered what happened I was walking in the woods to go see Cam then I was grabbed and used as a bargaining chip Cam sacrificed himself to free me but I was taken also

A man then opened the door and said good morning Lloyd. He had on a mask to hide who he was

I replied What do you want?

The man said we want you and Cameron are the worriers of destiny and we don't want you two interfering with our plans. But we are offering to let you go if you leave Cameron here would you leave him?

I said I wouldn't leave him.

the man then said have it your way. He hit me in the face then said next question how were you captured?

I didn't answer

He then said if you don't answer our questions I'll beat Cameron with a crowbar again

I then said fine! I was captured in te woods and used as a bargaining chip and taken with Cam

The man then said thank you thats all we wanted. He then said here you go and handed me a tray of food it looked terable but I knew that I would need to eat soon I began to eat the cold food when the man suddenly grabbed the golden cross that Cam gave me and ripped it off my neck I knew those Templars were up to something asking me questions and taking things given from others they defiantly were planing something but I could do nothing about it. If I did they would probably beat Cam until he was bleeding every were.

**Cams POV **

as I laid on the floor nearly beaten to death I heard the door slightly open and Brandon walked in with a smirk on his face

Brandon then said he's gone Cameron. Lloyd we took him hear to see how much he cared about you apparently not much because he chose to leave you here to die.

I yelled out STOP LIEING LLOYD WOULD NEVER DO THAT HE CARES ABOUT ME!

Brandon then said oh really. He then pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the play button I heard him say we are offering to let you go if you leave Cameron here would you leave him? Then I heard Lloyd's voice say I would. That's when he stopped the tape and I let out a few tears at what I just heard.

He then said Lloyd told me to give you this. He threw the cross that I gave Lloyd at me and I caught it. I looked at it and began to cry how could Lloyd just leave me to die I thought he was different than other people.

~the following day~

I sprang up when I felt something hit me. I looked up and saw that it was a whip that Brandon was holding. He hit me about four more times on my arms and legs leaving cut marks because the whip had small spikes on it then he left. I quietly inspected the marks on me and sat there in pain when I heard the door open I looked up and saw a man I knew it wasn't Brandon

Ge spoke up you will have a visitor in five minutes.

He left and closed the door I quickly stood up and looked out the very small window that the room had on the side and saw someone pulling a dark haired boy out. The window was sound proof because I couldn't hear the boy screaming. I went back to my bed that felt like rocks and sat down waiting for him then they opened the door with the boy.

The man said this is a assassin trainee and we want him to see what happens when Templars capture assassins so have fun. He pushed the boy in and closed the door. The boy sat down on the bed next to me

I asked him so what's your name son?

he then said Joshua. The boy was just as bad as me hurt and had red marks from what I could tell it was only his arms and legs because they actually clothed him.

I then said well Joshua I don't want you to get hurt so just fake being a Templar for them and kill them off one by one because I don't want you to end up like me ok.

The boy then said ok of corse.

A man then came in and said come on! Then pulled Joshua out of the room by his hair

~ two weeks later~

I had been here for two weeks and still hadn't been fed yet my body looked bad and had marks all over it from the torture it was terrible to be here. Then the door slightly opened and a plate of food was laid on the floor I looked over to the food with hesitation and worry that it could be poisoned but I was to hungry to care so I walked towards the food

**Lloyd's POV **

I felt someone kick me and my eyes opened and I looked up at the man who kicked me

He then said Lloyd Cameron told me you were a good cook so I want you to cook me some food with these. Then he gave me a bag of salad and chicken then said you have 30 minutes then I take what you cook. I turned on the oven in my room I always wondered why it was here I thought that if I was making food for them I would live longer. After the 30 minutes passed the man came back and put something down

Then he said thank you Lloyd I'm sure Cameron will enjoy this he then took out a vial that had something in it and poured it in then left. I moved towards the vial and sniffed it the stuff had a bad smell I knew what they were gonna do. They would say that I made it for him then He would eat it then probably get sick I would not let it happen so I looked around and saw two paper clips I turned them into the two tools that I needed to pick locks but the door was already unlocked because the man hadn't closed it all the way. I snuck through and found Cams room I picked the lock and walked in to see Him about to eat some of the food

I stopped him and said it's been tampered by them.

He then said Lloyd you came back for me I knew you wouldn't leave me.

I then said I never left the Templars tricked you. I heard the sound of incoming foot steps and turned around to only be hit by a nightstick I knew that I had been found and now Cam was gonna suffer for it then I was hit again and I blacked out. When I woke up I saw the boy sitting there.

He then said hi

I replied hi how long was I out and who are you?

He then said my name is Joshua but you can call me Josh and you've been out for a week

~two days ago~

**Kai's POV**

I heard the sound of my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out and answered

hello

then I heard Brandon's voice say hello Kai I just wanted to let you know that we have Lloyd and Cameron

I then yelled out you bastards!

he chuckled and said calm down Kai they won't die as long as you and Jay turn in the three armors of power

I then said you want the armors ok you'll get them I then hung up the phone and said Zane let me see the falcons data of any areas off map

Zane then brought me to the bridge And hooked him self up then showed me all the uncharted map areas he zoomed in on one that had people recently coming in on a truck.

I then said Zane zoom in on that truck I want to see who's in there

Zane paused the video and zoomed in on the truck and I saw him Brandon he was in the truck with the Templar symbol tattooed on his neck I then said Zane where is that location?

He replied its a warehouse just out side of the Ninjago forest.

I then yelled out Jay I found where Cam is come on!

Jay ran out and we grabbed our chutes then jumped off the bounty I wondered how Cam would look he had been gone for nearly a month I knew how evil these Templars were I knew that they wanted the armor but they wouldn't get it. As we opened our chutes I saw the camp sights that was our base for now the Templars had burned the last one down. We landed and discarded the chutes I then walked over to Nariko and

She then said Kai what are you doing here?

I replied I found out where Cameron and Lloyd are being held and I'm sure that there will be other assassins there who had been kidnapped I want to assemble a rescue team

Nariko then said ok I'm on the team but you're the leader of this operation the rest of the team is Matthew and Sam they're my best students. Then she said ok we have to plan how to do this now do you have a map of the area?

I then pulled out photos of the building and a blue print and said yah let's get planning. I said it looks like there are a few small tunnels and we can get through or a stealth full infiltration now we will need silent weapons so hidden blades,throwing knifes,and suppressed guns.

Nariko then said ok it sounds like we have our plans set so let's get going. We all got our weapons and went on towards the Ninjago forest it took a week to try there because were attacked by Templars the hole time after we found the warehouse I saw about four guards at the gate

Nariko then said here put this on. She then handed me a pair of clothes I looked at them and saw that it was a Templar uniform I pulled them over my armor and so did every one else then we simply walked in that was the easy part of the mission how we were gonna get them out I didn't know. I knew are plan was to get on the inside and kill as many ad possible and free as many assassins but I knew I wasn't gonna leave without Lloyd and Cam

**Cams POV**

It had been one week since I awoke from that hit I knew that I had been here for a week it had been one month since I was actually captured and they had done it they broke my spirit and I didn't know if I would survive. Then I heard the door open and the sound of alarms

I smirked then said so it seems like they came for me haha seems like I won't die after all.

Brandon had a look of fear in my confidence of freedom he then said well Cameron we still have sometime.

I quietly ate the cold food that they have me about a hour ago they actually fed me now to use me as a bargaining chip on the assassins. Brandon slowly walked towards me with something in his hand

I got worried and put the food down then tried to get away but couldn't the room was to small Brandon only grew a slight smile at that then continued to walk towards me with what appeared to be a metal stick that was heated. I thought not that again and suddenly the door busted open I saw another one of the Templars but this one was different he had kicked Brandon in the face and saved me. He puck me up I didn't know why he saved me but I noticed this one was missing the top half of his mask. I say his brown hair and dark blue eyes his eyebrow that had a slight cut mark but I knew only one person Jay

I smiled then said Jay thanks for saving me.

He then said shhh Cam don't waste your energy.

I nodded and drifted off into sleep when I awoke I looked around and saw Kai,Jay,Cole,Zane,Lloyd,and Nariko. I looked at my arms they had wraps around them and my chest was wrapped up also. Zane placed a glass of water to my lips and I slowly began to drink after I finished I asked

What happened to me?

Zane replied the assassins saved you from the Templars you've been out for a week.

I sat up and began to unwrap my arms then chest. I got out of the bed and saw that I was weaing my boxers and my legs were wrapped up also. I took the wraps off and saw that my skin was clean it felt so good to have my skin clean again I looked over at the counter and saw my armor that was made by the first civ I quietly put on the clothes with my friends standing there watching. After I finished putting on my clothes I asked

Do we have any info on the whereabouts of Brandon?

Nariko then said well we do have info on a convoy of Templars headed for New Ninjago City I'm sure they will have info on his whereabouts. But what are you planning?

I replied I want to kill Brandon me myself but with our creeds help so I want to stop that convoy and get some info are you guys with me?

Lloyd then said well I want some revenge also so I'm with you.

Cole then said we're all with you Cam let's do this!

Cole then grabbed two hidden blades and strapped them on his arms Zane and Lloyd grabbed some also and put them on. I looked over to my side and saw Jay and Kai putting the armor on and grabbing their weapons. I took two of my mini shot guns and put them on my sides then I grabbed my special sword it had two sharp sides one was a regular blade on the other side was a sawtooth blade. Then Nariko came up with a box in her hand then said

Cam I found something very special at the Templar lair that we raided and I got them for you.

I opened the box in shock at what I saw they were the hidden blades that Haytham and Connor used one was the left arm brace that Connor had and the right arm brace that Haytham had I then looked up and asked

Nariko are you sure I could use these?

She nodded and I put the arm braces on then began to walk towards the screen scanning the convoys cargo they didn't have a lot but they did have plenty of weapons and ammo that we could use then I remembered what I was missing my bow&arrow. I grabbed my bow an the arrow holder and attached it to my back then said

Lets go guys I want that info. I ran to the rope outside that lead to the bounty after they were on the Bounty I steered us towards New Ninjago City. I then saw the convoy I left the helm and quickly jumped of the Bounty with my parachute and waited about a minute then opened my chute. I landed on top one of the convoy cars and ditched the chute then I saw four guys climb up.

I pulled out my sword and ran at them one of them tried to attack but I rolled under his arms and stabbed him in his back I dodged two attacks then stood up to only have two guys swing again I blocked them and threw their swords to the ground. I hit one and he fell off then I hit the other one and he fell to the floor I stabbed the knife in him but didn't have time to pull it out I blocked the attack from the last guy then gave him a head butt that caused him to walk back a little. I grabbed his hand then flipped him over me I walked to the dead body and pulled out my sword.

I climbed down the passenger side window and kicked the driver out of the window. I stopped the van then got of the car and went to the back then opened the door and saw someone who I was hopping for Saul. Saul was another assassin turned Templar I took out my bow and shot at him with a arrow it hit him in the chest and I walked forward he then said

Why Cameron why have you done this!?

I then replied I did this because you betrayed me and the creed! So right now I feel like I've killed the ghost that hides in my soul.

He then said his final words spiritus est anima tua, et sis semper hoc corpus (your soul will always have ghost if you stay this corse)

I then said I disagree. I stabbed him in his neck then took his hand and pulled the ring off then said

fair well Saul. I then looked around and saw his computer it had a message up that read

Dear

My name is Francis Demario I will meet you at the base in New Ninjago City with the information from Grand Master McGuire on Friday January 31,2014 see you then at the base on Martins Street

I smiled then closed the laptop. I looked around and saw all the weapons I need some ammo and weapons I took some of the pouches and put bullets in them and attached it to my cloths. Then I grabbed a sharpening stone and began to sharpen all my blades after I finished sharpening my weapon I put tem back and grabbed a few arrows and put them in my arrow holder then I climbed up to the bounty with my friends following me I didn't know why I was on a rampage right now. I made it up to the deck and ran to the helm then activated the ship then headed straight for New Ninjago City when I made it there I saw the sign labeled Martians Street. I jumped off the ship after leaving the helm I thought my violence right now was from Artair it was as if the inner swashbuckler in me had taken over. I opened my chute and landed on the roof of the Templar base I opened a vent door and climbed in I hadn't bothered to wait for them I saw the Templars at their meeting I knew the one talking was Francis so I had to avoid killing him.

I jumped out of the vents and landed in a kneeling position I pulled out my mini shotguns and fired at four people I dropped my guns and ducked avoiding a attack from a man then I quickly stabbed the guy with my hidden blades. One man came at me with a sword I jumped up and landed on his weapon I pulled out my bow and fired three arrows at once hitting three targets. I pulled out my sword and stabbed the guy in his head then jumped off of him and heard the sound of a body hit the floor. Francis was terrified hiding in a corner I pulled him up by the collar and said

give me the info on Brandon's whereabouts!

He then said I have no info on where he is only his upper men will know I am one but I have no information!

I then said who are his upper men give me information!

he then handed me a piece of paper and I opened it up I saw The names James Defranco,Francis Demario,Saul Sotelo,David Sotelo, Joe Peggee,Stephan Crane, and Steven Roberts Jr. I couldn't believe that I just read my brothers name on a Templar ranking system I looked back at Francis who was still scarred as hell I then said

Well time to take down some ranks

I stabbed him with my hidden blade and said

rest in peace bastard

I took the ring off his finger and put it in my pocket I took out the paper and a pen then crossed off the two names Saul Sotelo and Francis Demario. I walked towards the door till I heard a soft crying sound it was coming from the basement I walked over to it and began to open the door. I saw a boy there he looked up and saw me he said nothing but started crying again. I walked down the stairs and said

Hello boy I'm not gonna hurt you now let's get you out of here. I looked closer and saw that it was Joshua the 14 year old boy who had been captured with me I then asked him

Can you stand he looked up and said

no my legs are numb. I then said ok I'll carry you

I picked the boy up and started walking back to the bounty which had now landed on the ground I then asked the boy

Do you have any information on the Templars in Brandon's inner circle? the boy then replied

I have a lot of info on them I know all the whereabouts of his his high ranking men. I then replied ok good because I'm destroying the Templars in Ninjago and I'll need your help.

I then walked onto the Bounty and laid the boy in my bed and said

Ok so what info do you have? The boy then handed me a flash drive and said

All the information is in this flash drive. I then said

Ok now you just get better kid.

I walked out if the room and closed the door then walked to my computer and put the flash drive in. I saw all the primary locations of the Templars apparently Hanes Defranco and Joe Piggee worked in the underworld of Ninjago so I decided to go after them first I needed to stop the funding to stop weapons from being shipped to then I had already taken out there technology power by killing Saul and Francis. I headed straight for south Ninjago and said Kai,Jay, and Nariko I need you two it's clear that they will have a lot of soldiers and guns in south Ninjago Lloyd,Zane, and Cole I want you guys going after Stephan. I then hooked one of my longer rope darts to the Bounty's deck and began to lower myself onto the city streets and saw how bad it looked down there the area had gang writing,prostitutes,drugs, and counterfeiters me and my friends walked through the city and saw a man through fake money at someone and say

fake money you will take no more of my guns now get out of here!

I then knew that it was Joe I followed Joe until he lead me back to his base of operation then he walked in and closed the door.

I was about to knock but then decided what the hell I'm a assassin I looked back at my friends then said

guys give me some room. Kai then asked me

What are you planing?

I replied something crazey

I walked back a few steps then ran straight at the door and when I hit it the door bursted open as if hit by a battering ram I then said

James Defranco.

he replied maybe who's asking?

I then released my hidden blade and flipped it back words it was a good thing to have Connors hidden blade. James then said

oh well I thought that there would be none of your kind left well get him boys

He ran out the other door and Kai jumped in front of me and killed a Joe then said

Go we will deal with this

I then jumped through the window and saw James being held by the police when he saw me he head butted the officer then bolted I chased after him avoiding people and going around courners until I caught him I dint have to bother to interrogate now so I just stabbed him in the neck with my blade and took the ring from his body then put it in my pocket. I met up with my friends and said

Kai you have the ring? Kai then said

Yah here you go Cam.

He placed the ring in my hand and I put it in my pocket I took out my computer and said

ok guys get back to the Bounty I'm headed for central Ninjago for David you guys go after some info on Brandon from other Templars.

they nodded and left I then went towards central Ninjago and saw that it wasn't that bad for this part of the city I walked over to the more shipment like places because I knew David would be there. I walked to a ware house and opened up a door to see that boxes had been moved but then I felt someone jump on me I looked up and said

Brother.

He replied Cameron any last words? I replied

wait. He then said

a poor choice.

I quickly pushed him off of me and asked

Why are you here!? He then said I want the supplies David stole from us but I'm to late I expected to find him but it seems they cleaned it out. I then said

Well it seems out interests are aliened you want his supplies I want him dead and it just happens that I know where to find him. Steve then said

Ok fine just this once we become allies. I replied

Follow me.

I then ran with him following me. We came up to the strong hold that David had we snuck are way in and I saw David unloading cargo then My brother jumped down and began to stab people I said of corse. I waited ten minutes to see how much damage he would do to them in was a lot so I decided to go for it I jumped on two guards and killed then with my blade I then threw my three knifes at hit some guards I took out my bow and stuck it in someone's head I pulled out my sword and stabbed through my enemies until I came up to David and stabbed him in the shoulder and he said

Why why !?

I replied because you supplied my enemy's with weapons uniforms and food that's why! Now wipe the blood from you halo ark angel

He then said aussi longtemps que je meurs un frère mon auréole sera toujours sanglante (as long as I die a brother my halo will always be bloody).

I then stabbed him and pulled the ring off and got a text from Zane it read "Stephan is dead and I have your momento" I put the phone back in my pocket and suddenly my brother jumped on me and said

Oh little brother when will you learn that you can't trust me!?

He bagan chocking until I was near death I used my last bit of strength to stab him in his cheek. He got off me and said

Hah little brother if seems like you finally got the better of me but I won't be around to get you back. Oh well I will not beg for mercy or wonder what it would be like on the same team together I die a complete Templar. He fell to the floor I then took the ring off his hand then closed his eyes and said

Rest in peace my brother.

I felt tears stream from my face and I left then saw the Bounty I climbed up the rope and said to Kai and Nariko

They're all gone let's go kill Brandon

I went to my room and took a nap to process what had happened over these past few days i basically brought down Templar influence in Ninjago but Brandon still needed to die. When I woke up I saw Nariko waiting on me when she noticed that I was up she said

Cameron we found his convoy its time but listen there are a lot of guards to many to fight so we will be with you but we have to do this with stealth so come on we all grappled onto the ship and went down we snuck are way through the bushes until we saw a Templar commander I then said

ok guys I'll kill him and get close to Brandon. Nariko then said ok we will be in the trees following you. I went up to the commander and chocked him out then I took his clothes and got on his horse I looked up and saw them in the trees then I pulled up next to Brandon and said

Brandon. Not so fun on the other end of the barrel is it? Then a trooper yelled

look put assassins!

I saw Lidy riding on a horse with a gun she shot at soldiers with assassins close behind her riding also and shooting people I knew she was gonna kill our plan so I looked to my side and saw Brandon already speeding the horse through the forest. I chased after him and saw my friends jump out of trees doing air assassinations and shooting people I ha to deal with a lot of explosions from the Assassins and Templars but I knew I would make it through. I chased Brandon until a tree fell and hit his horse he fell and I rode up on him and pointed my gun then said

I never took you for a coward Brandon. He then yelled out

COME ON THEN!

My horse was suddenly shot to the floor and I saw a guard on a horse he had shot me down. Brandon came up and kicked me lightly then said

such arrogance I always knew it would be the end of you. IS the end of you.

Then Lloyd had tackled the man of the horse and held a knife to his neck then said

don't.

I stood up and saw Brandon begin to bolt I looked back over at Lloyd and he said

Hurry before he gets away.

Then the man tried to punch him and Lloyd then screamed at me

I said GO!

I then chased after Brandon. Brandon then yelled

I don't deserve this!

I ran throught the water which was kinda slowing me down until I got to the grass and was able to pick up speed. Brandon yelled out

You're a hypocrite Cameron! I then said

I'm sorry Brandon but you've forced my hand! I caught up to him and he turned around and said

God damn it! I then stabbed into him with my hidden blade and he fell to the floor in pain then said

Why? Cameron. I then said

Do you remember all the trainees who were born into the creed who you kidnapped beaten and killed I do this for them for all those that you caused pain for so long. Brandon you always knew it would end like this you just thought are positions would be rearranged. It's like Nariko once said "you can't change the past and you cant turn from the future" and a future without you is a bright one. He then said

Cameron do you honestly believe that? You assassins have no know order no discipline without that the world is doomed. It will be instant-.

I silenced him by stabbing him in the neck and I said

I disagree.

then I took the ring from his body and said goodbye Brandon.

then I left to Nariko and said

it is done Brandon is dead it's all over. I looked around and saw that all the Templars were dead also I then walked back to the Bounty's rope and began to climb up. When I got to the deck I went to my room and put the ring in its slot that I had for it. I had a little ring holder kit I place the ring in the one labeled Brandon McGuire and went back and saw all the Templar rings with the labels of each Templars name and felt a sense of achievement I just saved a city from it's corrupted leaders. I laid down in my bed to get some sleep and actually slept well knowing that I had done well by the world again.

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ASSASSINS CREED STORY IT TOOK ME A COUPLE DAYS TO WRITE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL BUT WHO CARES JUST PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY ADN PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY IDEAS**


End file.
